


Entwined

by Umeko



Series: Forbidden Fruit [4]
Category: Chevalier: Le Chevalier D'Eon
Genre: AU- Alternative ending, Identity Issues, Incest, M/M, Suggested threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first saw Lia, he knew their fates would be forever entwined. He never expected it to be in such a manner. Max and Lia or is it Max and D’Eon? Maximilien reflects on their unusual living arrangement. An AU where Lia/D'Eon joins Max and Max lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- The anime Le Chevalier D’Eon and characters were not owned by me and no profit is made from this fanfiction.

When he first saw Lia, he knew their fates would be forever entwined. He never expected it to be in such a manner. The body writhing in ecstasy under him was undeniably male, from the firm flat chest to that eagerly bobbing cock pressing into his thigh. Yet he would catch glimpses of his Lia in those eyes staring into his. She was there, as was he. D’Eon was also there and he no longer protested as much as he used to. D’Eon always gave in to his sister in the end. Lia was terribly persuasive once she set her mind to it.

Lia was adventurous and daring. She had warmed to his revolutionary ideals just as young Robin had done. However, they both knew it would be young Robin who would usher in the new era. They could only guide him from the shadows. It was she who had suggested they resume the carnal aspect of their relationship. It would not be incest now, would it? Max was not D’Eon’s blood brother.

“Be gentle, please, Maximilien…” Lia’s voice had purred from D’Eon’s lips that first night. D’Eon was a virgin until that night. He did try to be careful but it was all dangerously new to him. Without meaning to, he had caused the young man’s body some sizeable discomfort and pain. The sheets were bloodied that night with D’Eon’s lost virginity. The morning after, he was withdrawn and morose and Maximilien was worried Lia was upset with him. His fear proved unfounded when D’Eon or Lia leaned into him when they were alone in the study and kissed him sweetly. Lia did not seek out his bed until D’Eon had recovered. There was some hesitance on D’Eon’s part for the next few times until he learned to trust Maximilien as much as his sister.

If Robin and Max’s lackeys knew of their relationship, they were not speaking of it. They did not bat an eyelid if D’Eon rested his cheek against Maximilien’s shoulder at mealtimes, or knelt at Maximilien’s feet with his head in Maximilien’s lap as he read in the parlour. At night, tangled in the sheets, both Lia and D’Eon would whisper words of endearment into his ears as he fucked them into the mattress. D’Eon was beautiful in his own way and he was very much like his sister in his colouring. Max could not help but fall in love with that body. He wondered how much of his feelings were returned by Lia’s little brother. D’Eon never spoke openly of his feelings but sometimes he could not be sure if D’Eon was participating willingly in their lovemaking.   

D’Eon would wear skirts on occasion, as if to remind Max that Lia was with them. Lia would have preferred man’s garb for the freedom it offered her. Max preferred that he stuck to masculine clothing. It was awkward to see how flat the bodices sat on D’Eon’s body or grope his chest and find himself holding a handful of cotton wadding. Still, there was a sense of forbidden sweetness and excitement when Lia bade Max lift her skirts and fuck them up against an alley wall like a whore. Maximilien would bend D’Eon or Lia over the study table and take them there on some nights. D’Eon or Lia would get on their knees and take him in those skilful lips to suck him off under the table, even as Robin or one of the others reported to Max. It was a challenge to Lia trying to get Max flustered.

D’Eon was still doubtful about their ideas of a new world but he trusted his sister and that was enough for him. The deaths of Durand and his old teacher still gnawed at him and he would shut himself away indoors when the mood struck him. He rarely attended the discussions with the Revolutionary Order. At those occasions, it was undeniably Lia in charge. Still, D’Eon cut a handsome figure in his men’s clothes. They were always more willing to listen to a man than a woman.

In bed however, the boundaries blurred. It was no longer clear who was in possession of that beautiful body at times. Lia and Max had enjoyed a varied repertoire of lovemaking and they introduced D’Eon to their shared pleasures. It could be gentle and tender with soft teasing caresses, or it could be rough. Max preferred it gentle. He loved to watch how his lover arched under his caresses and kisses. He loved to fan out that halo of blond hair over the pillows and admire his lover at his leisure. He enjoyed inflicting his own sweet torment until Lia was screaming for him to take her.

Lia was more aggressive in her lovemaking. She loved to wrestle and spar with Max. She enjoyed playing the coquette when it suited her. She did not mind being spanked or being tied up. On occasion, D’Eon would literally blush at the images Lia shared with him with regards to what she wanted Max to do to them. D’Eon had started to participate more actively in their sessions more recently.

“How can you be sure that I do not want this as much as Lia?” he asked when Max finally broached the question.

They were alone tonight. Robin was away at a meeting with the Italians, which was just as well because Lia and D’Eon could be terribly vocal in the throes of passion. Their unusual arrangement had been going on for two years now, long enough for Robin to blossom into a future leader of the revolution.

“You don’t have to tie us up, you know…” Lia teased as Max tied D’Eon’s wrists to the bedposts. He kissed the calloused palms as he tied the last knot. D’Eon had shown up wearing a dress and petticoats, which now lay strewn over the carpet. The corset and stockings remained on his pale body. His ass was bare under his petticoats. As he eased the stockings off those long legs, Max traced the exposed thighs with kisses and cupped D’Eon’s bare ass.

“Don’t… be so gentle…” D’Eon now gasped. “Please, punish me, sir…” Max swallowed. It was this aspect of their relation which unsettled him even now. Durand had spoken once of men who got off on being abused and dominated. Apparently the virginal D’Eon was one of those. Unlike Lia, he really wanted to be hurt. Perhaps he considered the pain a form of penance for his failure to protect his sister and his friends.

“As you wish,” Max reached for the riding crop on the bedside table.

“Be gentle, Max…” Lia pouted as she forced her character to the forefront again. There was a shadow of doubt on D’Eon’s features.

“Hit me, goddamn it! I won’t break!” D’Eon yelled in frustration. There was a silent argument between brother and sister as Max waited. Apparently Lia did not fancy going about with a sore bum for the next few days.

“Ten strokes please…” D’Eon relented. Max nodded and lifted D’Eon’s legs up so that his inner thighs and ass were exposed. D’Eon obliging counted the blows as they rained down and cut into his tender flesh. 

“What is it you want now, D’Eon?” Max tossed aside the crop and inspected his handiwork. There were welts on the insides of D’Eon’s thighs but they would heal. He took the bottle of oil and started his preparations.

“I want you inside me…” D’Eon gasped and arched up at the intrusion. “I want to be fucked up the ass and in my mouth.”

“You have already sucked me off earlier,” Max smiled wickedly at the memory. Lia on her knees, eyes downcast and hands folded modestly in her lap, kneeling at his feet as she worked her lips over his shaft.

D’Eon made some half-hearted complaint about his sister as Max squeezed his balls. His blond hair fanned out over the sheets like a halo. A fallen angel, Max smiled at the sight. He unlaced the corset, which had been laced to a choking tightness so that D’Eon could breathe more freely. The stays left red marks on his flesh. 

“I want your cock inside my ass, Max… I want to be fucked so hard into the mattress we will need a new bed tomorrow…” D’Eon growled.

“Ooh, Max!” Lia cried out as Max entered D’Eon in one swift thrust. He rolled his hips against the younger man’s and was rewarded by D’Eon clenching about him hungrily, in very much the same way Lia would clench about his cock to intensify his pleasure. D’Eon growled and arched back against Max. Max buried his hands into D’Eon’s hair and tugged at the tress as if they were reins. D’Eon tried to lift his legs to wrap about his lover’s waist before giving up and tossing them over Max’s shoulders, just like Lia enjoyed doing while she was still alive.

“Lia, D’Eon,” Max hissed as he nipped and kissed D’Eon’s collarbone. D’Eon or Lia had worked their hands free of the silken scarves. Max could feel their fingers digging into his chest as they urge him on. He thrust fast and furious into that tight heat until he came. D’Eon shouted aloud as he came too, all over the corset and Max’s chest. Spent, Max withdrew from D’Eon’s body. With a contented sigh, D’Eon, or was it Lia, rolled onto his front. Cat-like, he crawled over until he was licking D’Eon’s seed off Max’s chest. The mischievous twinkle in those emerald eyes was Lia’s.

There was something almost incestuous in the act but Max was in no mood to argue the specifics with Lia.

“How’s D’Eon?” he asked. Lia clearly enjoyed herself even though she bemoaned the loss of her own body.

“Sore but I’ll live. Next time, let’s fuck in the window so Robin can have a good look when he comes back,” D’Eon yawned languidly and leaned back into the pillows. Clearly the propensity for debauched mischief ran in the de Beaumont blood.

“I love you,” Max purred and gently pulled up the blankets to cover their nakedness. He was not sure if he was referring to D’Eon or Lia.

“We love you, Max.” It was both D’Eon and Lia’s entwined voice that replied. 


End file.
